carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Aleksandra of Brunant
'Queen Aleksandra of Brunant '(Aleksandra Ilava, born 26 August 1928) is the Oceana-born Queen Mother of Brunant. Aleksandra was born in Lovia. Early life Aleksandra Ilava was born in 1928 to Zledin Ilava and Anica Ský, both from Hurbanova, Lovia. She came from a well-known family, with her brother Asht being a state governor in Lovia; she is the great aunt of Lovian Prime Minister Oos Wes Ilava. As her father was a fairly well-to-do carpenter, the family lived comfortably. She studied at the King Arthur II School, starting her schooling there in 1934. In 1941, the Royal Family of Brunant fled to Lovia during the Nazi German invasion. While the Brunanter government-in-exile was based in Noble City, the royals enjoyed Hurbanova, it's European charm reminding them of home. There, Prince Marten (the future King Marten II) met Aleksandra, at a dinner organized by her father. Marten soon fell in love with her, but her father objected at the time as she was too young, and told them to wait some years until she was older. The King and Queen were opposed to him being enamored with a commoner, though Queen Maria Benedita was somewhat more understanding. Their friendship, though, blossomed and in 1945 he promised to marry her soon. On 2 March 1945 the royal family returned to Brunant, and Marten and Aleksandra kept up correspondence. At some point in 1948 or 1949 the king relented, and in the spring of 1949, she was invited to come to Brunant, touring the country, whereupon he proposed before her return to Lovia. On 28 April 1950 she married Marten in Dortmund Cathedral. Crown Princess Expectations were high that Aleksandra would produce an heir, and though she was not yet ready. Eventually during Christmas 1950 her pregnancy was announced by the palace. In July 1951 she gave birth to a son, Anthony, which came as much relief considering that King Johan II was 70 years old by then. Aleksandra suffered a miscarriage in 1952, but gave birth to a daughter, Marie in 1955. She and Marten would have a third child, Wilhelm, in 1959. The couple moved in to an apartment in Palma, but because of Martin's naval career lived in Sint-Hendrikstad until 1951, from 1951 to 1955 at La Spezia Naval Base in Italy. In 1955 the couple and their (then) two children were moved to Swtizerland, as Marten was posted as military attache at the Brunanter embassy. In 1958 they returned to Brunant, from then on taking on more duties and appearances in lieu of or with the king. In 1964 she and her husbands were appointed regents for the King and Queen Elisabeth for most public engagements. Other than King Johan's Golden Jubilee in 1963, the king kept a more distanced and reserved role, and Aleksandra and Johan became the main figures of the monarchy. Queen The Queen was known for her love of Cassals dresses, and the designer made a variety of then for her in the 1950s and 1960s, including her coronation dress from 1967. The company thus was made a Purveyor to the Royal Family of Brunant. Later years In 2011 her husband died at the age of 88, with her son Anthony succeeding her husband, thus becoming queen mother. Aleksandra moved to live with her daughter, Princess Marie, and her husband shortly after. In 2013 her granddaughter Helene became the reigning queen. She is presently the oldest member of the royal family, celebrating her 91st birthday in February 2016. In September 2016 she was briefly hospitalized for respiratory problems but released soon after, being declared fit. Aleksandra has since been living in the Royal Palace with Helene and her family, in order to be close to her great-grandchildren. Issue Aleksandra and Marten had three children. Category:Royalty Category:Lovia Category:1928 births Category:Living people Category:Royal consorts